


The Couple?

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi, Sharing a Bed, because she's parker, don't ask me why parker is in the bed too, eliot needs to chill, hardison is a cuddleslut, she just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison, Eliot, and Parker play the role of "the distraction" while Sophie and Nate do their thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Couple?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [callmemulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmemulder/gifts).



“Quit hogging the sheets, Hardison!”

“I’m not hogging them, you’re hogging them!”

“If you don’t give me at least another six inches, I swear to -”

“Both of you, shut up!” The sheets at the foot of the bed flip up, revealing a burst of blond hair. “They’re going to hear you, and Nate said that’s not supposed to happen for another 47 and a half minutes.”

“Sorry…” the men whisper.

“Good. Now I need to concentrate.” Parker glares at them then flicks the covers back down to cover her head. Hardison flips over, facing the middle of the bed.

“Are you happy now? Parker might not finish cracking the code in time because of you!”

“Oh shut it,” Eliot says, turning to face the wall. “You’re the one who was hogging the covers to begin with. Besides, she’s always able to crack those things in time. She’ll be fine.”

“I certainly hope so, or I’m so gonna kick your butt after we finish this job.”

“I’d like to see you try,” Eliot laughs. “Remember what happened last time?” Hardison kicks the other man hard enough to push him halfway off the bed.

“How did Sophie convince me to be part of this?” Eliot grumbles under his breath, as he pulls himself back onto the mattress. “And why do we have to stay in this damn bed the whole time?”

Parker snaps the covers back up. “We’re the distraction, remember? You know there are agents watching us through that window over there.” She points to the open window across the room. “That’s why I’m down here, instead of up there with you two. Now be quiet and act like the couple you’re pretending to be.” She grabs the sheet and returns it to its original arrangement.

“Oh we are, babe,” Hardison mumbles, turning his attention back to Eliot. “Now let’s give them something to look at.”

Eliot sighs loudly and rolls his eyes at the hacker. “Fine. But don’t expect me to enjoy it.” He scoots backwards a few inches and Hardison throws an arm around him, pulling him another couple inches closer.

Hardison buries his nose in the crook of Eliot’s neck. “I’d never dream of it.” Eliot elbows Hardison in the ribs.

“Hey what was that for?”

“I agreed to the… cuddling… but that’s just…”

“Just because you’re emotionally stunted - OW! The heck was that?!”

“That one was for the whatever-it-is that’s rubbing against my leg.”

“What foot? I’m not doing anything!” A muffled giggle comes from the end of the bed.

“Parker…” the men groan. The giggling continues, then stops abruptly when a sharp click is heard.

“I got it open! One of you text Sophie - tell her I’m on my way.” Parker rolls deftly out of the bed, sneaks across the room, and disappears into the hallway.

***

“What’s going on?” Agent Smith asks.

“The tall one is hogging the sheets again,” Agent Harding replies, adjusting her binoculars, then bursts out laughing.

Smith frowns, straining her eyes to see the room in the building across the street. “What just happened?”

“You’d know if you didn’t break your lenses yesterday,” Harding says after catching her breath.

“That wasn’t my fault, dammit!”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“Just tell me what’s going on. I need to know what to put on our report when this assignment is over.”

“Fine. The tall one just kicked the angry one off the bed and now they’re… cuddling?”

“Cuddling?”

“You heard me.”

“But I thought they hated each other! It sure seemed like it a minute ago, anyway.”

“I guess not… oh wait, I misspoke… the short one just hit the tall one.”

“I’m somehow not surprised.”

“And now they’re back to cuddling. No wait, the big one just got punched again. This is the weirdest couple I’ve ever had to keep tabs on.” Smith unceremoniously grabs the binoculars out of her partner’s hands.

“I gotta see this!” She takes one look and grins widely. “You were right. These guys are ridiculous. This is so going in my report.” She hands the binoculars back and picks up her notepad.

> _Tall male: very affectionate. Short male: affectionate, but angry. There’s no telling when his mood will change. Avoid this man at all costs._


End file.
